Bloody Love
by King of the Fallen
Summary: Adopted By Kage Bijuu.
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Love

I do not own either Naruto or Friday the 13th so keep those damned lawyers off my ass. I have enough monetary problems without being sued.

"Yo" speaking

'Yo' thinking

"**Yo"** Kyuubi speaking

'**Yo'** Kyuubi thinking

"**Yo"** Kyuubi speaking to Naruto outside of the mindscape

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 1: Death, Rebirth, and Revenge

............................................................................................................................................................................

Eight years ago there was a devastating attack on a shinobi village known as Konoha. The shinobi and kunoichi fought the threat to the best of their abilities, but even they couldn't stop the onslaught of a bijuu. All hope was lost until the yondaime arrived riding on top of the boss toad summons. Somehow he overpowered the bijuu known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune giving his own life in the process. That is the lie told to the generation too young to already know what really happened on that day.

The truth of what happened is the yondaime couldn't kill the Kyuubi. No mortal has the power to kill a bijuu, so he did the only thin he could do. He sealed it into a baby boy whose umbilical cord had just been cut. But he couldn't choose just any baby, so he chose his own son. His wife died during labor, and no matter how hard he wished otherwise, he knew that the village would not follow his dieing wish to see his son as a hero. No he wasn't that naïve; he knew that he just condemned his only son to a life of solitude and pain. So he did the only thing he could do with his last remaining life, he wept.

The day after he died the old Sandaime retook his position as hokage. He instated the law that no one under a certain age was to know of the Kyuubi, and its' real defeat. It was meant to give him a chance with the younger generation. But they only followed in their parents' footsteps hating the boy, tormenting him, and eventually driving him to the brink of insanity. ............................................................................................................................................................................

(A random lake near Konoha)

"Finally the plague that is Kyuubi will finally be purged. DIE DEMON" yelled a man in chunin attire with semi long white hair. He wore his leaf hitaite as a bandana and had a maniacal look in his eyes. He plunged a kunai right into the heart of the eight year old boy in front of him. The boy was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. At least that's how the Sandaime knows him, as the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato the yondaime hokage. Unfortunately the rest of the village only knows him by two names, either Uzumaki Naruto bastard son of a cheap whore, or demon boy.

"Please leave me alone I didn't do anyAAAAUUUGG" started the boy only to scream in agony as a kunai was shoved just under his left eye breaking through the bone.

"Be silent demon, your lies won't work here. Uchiha sama I leave the coupe de grace to you" said the chunin bowing and backing away.

"Thank you Mizuki san, now on to business" said the person with mid length black hair and a perpetual scowl on his face. He unsheathed a katana from his waist and raised it above his head bringing it down three times in random slashes across his face. One of them cut deeply into his eye making it useless. After breaking his arms and legs they threw him into the lake and watched as he struggled to stay above the surface. But the combination of broken limbs and being unable to swim lead to him quickly going below the surface.

He lost all hope. Water flowed into his open mouth as he tried to breathe. His lungs quickly filled with water, and his body shut down. Just as he was losing his consciousness he felt a tug on his mind.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto woke up in a dark forest. He looked around hoping to find some source of comfort. It was then that he heard a voice.

**"Naruto, my special boy."**

He whipped his head around so fast you could hear the bones in his neck crack. In front of him was a beautiful woman. She had long red hair and a kind face.

"Mommy" he said instinctively knowing that his mother looked just like her.

**"Yes, my special boy. Come let mommy comfort you. You must have been so scared and hurt by those horrid people"** said the women with open arms.

"MOMMY" he yelled jumping into her arms crying his eyes out into her chest, as she gently cradled him making soothing sounds.

**"Naruto, I know you don't want this to end, but it must. You are sleeping now and you must wake up. The people of Konoha have been very bad, but mommy can't punish them. The people of Konoha have forgotten me, I need you to go there and kill all those bad people. Go Naruto rise up and make them remember, MAKE THEM REMEMBER WHAT FEAR TASTES LIKE"** yelled the woman expelling Naruto from the forest and into his body, cackling all the while in an evil manner and changing into a giant fox with nine tails.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto woke up mindless of the water around him. The first thing that came across his mind was a rage so intense it made the Kyuubi look like a pansy. There was no killing intent, just pure rage. As he hit the bottom of the lake he began walking, until he broke the surface at the far shore. He walked into the woods looking for the bastards who hurt him, so he could make them remember his 'mother'. He heard a voice coming from a small cabin.

"Finally my greatest creations are completed. A suit of size changing ANBU class armor and cloths, capable of hiding everything from the Byakugan, and even protecting the user from the Jyuuken. A mask capable of outwitting the Sharingan, and even enhanced to enable the user to breath under water. Then there all my weapons, a spear made completely of an unbendable metal, yet as light as a feather. A straight katana that looks like a nine ring broadsword made of the same metal. Finally my personal favorite a pair of armored gauntlets with spikes on each finger in-between each knuckle and twin blades on the back of the hand. When I show these to the hokage I will be granted the rank of captain in the ANBU R&D (research and development) section" said the man to himself. Naruto tilted his head getting a good look at him. He remembered this man, because it was him that shoved metal spike through each limb and stomach, on his birthday last year. So he decided to start his revenge with one of his worst tormentors.

He slowly opened the door to the cabin and walked right behind the man. Before the man could react Naruto had picked him up and thrown him across the room.

"Who the fuck are you, you ugly little shit" yelled the man as he stood up nursing is injured back.

"I am Konohas' self-fulfilling prophesy, I am Naruto Uzumaki" was all he said before picking up the battle spear and using it as a bludgeoning weapon. As the man lay there twitching and barely alive, Naruto walked up and folded him in half…backwards. Naruto drug the body out into the woods and back to the lake where he 'died'. He threw the body in and walked back to the cabin.

"Let my tormentors remember the fear they felt from my mother" he said donning the size changing ANBU gear. The second he zipped up the suit it changed to fit perfectly, same with the armor. He picked up the mask but didn't put it on. He felt there was something missing. He grabbed a brush, and wrote the only kanji symbol he knew how to read and write. He held the mask at arms length and took a good look at it.

It was simple, pure white with several holes in front of the mouth presumably to let the user breath underwater, as it filtered the oxygen. The only bit of color on the whole thing was the black kanji for demon on the forehead. Nodding at his handy work he donned the mask, letting it stick by channeling a small bit of chakra into it. He picked up the spear he used on the man and put it in a holster on his back. He then looked at the sword; nodding to himself he strapped it on his back as well making an X formation with the spear. He walked out the door to begin the bloodbath, which he knew would happen, simply because of how many people in the village he needed to kill. That night it would rain blood in Konoha, all because the people were too arrogant to listen to a dieing hero's' wish.

............................................................................................................................................................................

In the Uchiha district of Konoha the people were celebrating the death of the demon vessel. Though that wasn't the reason they killed him. Unbeknown to Sarutobi, Uchiha Fugaku, the clan head looked through numerous documents hoping to find something to let the Uchiha clan do two things. Those two things were obliterate their rivals the Hyuuga clan, and take over the village, ruling over it as a king would. He stumbled upon the only thing better than a way to destroy their rivals, Narutos birth certificate, and his _real_ birth certificate. The one at the hospital gave a fake name for his mother and nothing for his father. But the one Fugaku found listed his true birth parents.

He was incised that the demon boy was actually the son of the yondaime his clans worst enemy. That was only because he opposed all of their ideals and because he was the strongest hokage to date meaning the coup would fail with him around. Then a thought struck him, if he couldn't strike at the yondaime directly than why not take it out on his son. He spoke with Mizuki one of the many instructors at the academy that hated Naruto and convinced him to help with slaying the demon brat. Their plan went off without a hitch, and the body would most likely never be found.

"Fugaku sama congratulations again on finally killing Kyuubi and the son of that wretched bastard, Minato Namikaze" said a drunk clan member as he started walking out the gates of the Uchiha district to gather a few non clan friends of his.

Fugaku hid a frown at the thought. He hated non clan members, but even more so when his clansmen befriended them.

"Take care out there and don't get lost" said Fugaku slurring his words slightly as he himself was a little intoxicated. In fact the only one not drunk other than his youngest son who wasn't there at the time was his eldest son (yes that means the children are drunk as well (I'm not saying I approve but it's how the story goes)).

"Itachi my son, why aren't you joining us in this glorious celebration" asked Fugaku as he walked up to Itachi.

"Glorious celebration? Fugaku you killed a hero, and what's worse it was just a child no older than Sasuke was" said Itachi without his usual monotone voice, showing just how deeply it actually affected him.

"Shut up boy, that monster was no hero nor was he a boy. I'm the true savior of the village by killing the Kyuubi permanently" said Fugaku striking Itachi with the back of his hand.

"If you are a savior, than I am a pretty pretty princess" said Itachi sarcastically walking away.

"Where are you going boy, to see that ramen whore of yours" asked Fugaku his mood sour now. Faster than he could blink, he was on his back with a sword at his throat and a set of fully developed Sharingan staring him straight in the eye.

"If you call Ayame chan a whore one more time, I'll be taking my seat as clan head sooner than expected" said Itachi pulling back his sword and deactivating his eyes.

"You only beat me because I'm drunk" said Fugaku standing up and scowling at Itachi.

"A newly minted genin could beat you when drunk, I on the other hand can beat you at your best" said Itachi walking out the gates.

He was fuming, and feeling completely unlike his usual stoic self. But he didn't want it to stop, it felt…good. He felt free by finally letting his emotions show, as if some block was removed and a strength he never knew he had could flood his body.

'Is this what emotions can actually do? Why the fuck did I try to suppress these, I feel more powerful than I ever have' he was saddened by the thought that it took the death of a little boy to show him this however. He knew he would need comfort, and someone else who would need it as well when the news got out.

He was approaching the Ichiraku ramen stand just as it was about to close down. He hurried to talk with them, so he could deliver the news he was dreading.

"Ayame chan" he called as he neared the stand catching their attention.

"Itachi kun, what are you doing here" asked Ayame surprised at seeing her boyfriend.

"I have terrible news, you might want to sit down for this" he said to both her and her father.

"Thanks but I think I'll stand" said her father.

"What's wrong Itachi kun" asked Ayame noting that he was actually showing emotion.

"Naruto…is dead" he said bluntly. Once the news set in Ayame threw herself at Itachi crying on his chest. Her father Teuchi fell to his knees and wept. He had been planning on adopting Naruto the next morning. He had always hated how the poor boy was treated, and sought to rectify it at least somewhat by giving him the family he always deserved.

"How did he die" asked Ayame through her tears.

"My bastard of a clan, and a traitor" said Itachi with venom lacing his voice.

"Why" asked Teuchi between his sobs.

"His burden" was all he said. It was enough though, because it ignited a rage that matched their sorrow.

"We should make them pay" said Teuchi pulling out a kitchen knife.

"In due time, but for now we must rest. I'll escort you two home and tomorrow we can plan our revenge" said Itachi helping Teuchi to his feet.

"Alright" he said reluctantly.

They started off the relatively short trip by walking through the park. As they passed under some trees Ayame stopped.

"Guys, I feel something dripping on my head" she said touching where she felt the drip landing. She pulled her hand away and inspected it to find it covered in blood. Shacking she looked up to a gruesome sight. Hanging upside down by his own innards with slashes all over was the body of the Uchiha who left the compound just before Itachi. Ayame stared for a second before,

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Itachi rushed to her side with Teuchi not far behind. They drug her away from the body so she wouldn't have to see it only to hear,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Both turned to the direction she was facing and felt their hearts stop at the sight. Standing there covered in blood with a unique ANBU mask with the kanji for demon on it, stood a boy with a spear strapped to his back and a bloody nine ring broadsword held in his right hand.

"Who are you? Did you do this? If you intend on hurting them I will kill you" said Itachi as he got into a defensive stance in front of Teuchi and Ayame. He just stood there for a second watching the boy carefully. Just as he was about to speak again the boy turned around and walked away.

"What was that about" asked Teuchi shaken by the encounter. He couldn't put his finger on it but the presence of the boy felt sinister. Like an insatiable bloodlust lay just below the surface, waiting to be unleashed. Being a retired chunin left him with the ability to sense these things, but for him to sense it being as out of practice as he was meant only one thing. That boy could kill the entire village ten times over and still not be satisfied.

"I don't know but I feel as if it doesn't bode well for my clan. I have to go; perhaps I can still save my brother. He hasn't been tainted by the corruption yet but I fear it won't matter to that boy" said Itachi as he sped off.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Even running full tilt the whole way it took Itachi twenty minutes to get from the park to his clan district. When he got there it was a total bloodbath. Bodies were everywhere and killed in every conceivable manner. Men and women were hanging from the roofs by their own intestines. Some were beheaded, and others were dismembered. There was only one thing in common with all of them; there was not a single survivor. He ran throughout the complex looking for his parents and brother. Every door he opened revealed a different horror. One door revealed a couple that were having sex, were stabbed through multiple times and then the bed with them still in it was folded. Another door showed a man with his head pierced through by the post on his bed. He opened every door in the entire complex except for one.

He ripped the door to the clan meeting room off its hinges to find the three people he was looking for. His parents were kneeling with the boy from before standing behind them, and his little brother was on his butt staring at the figure in terror.

"Sasuke run" ordered Itachi. But Sasuke was too terrified to even move, let alone run. Just as Itachi was about to say something again the figure raised his sword and brought it down on his parents necks, severing their heads from their bodies. The figure just picked them up before walking away and disappearing. Itachi was too stunned to move after seeing his parents be killed, and Sasuke was still terrified.

"Nii san, what are we gonna do" Sasuke asked Itachi a few minutes after the figure departed.

"I don't know otouto, I just don't know" he replied.

............................................................................................................................................................................

The next day the villagers of Konoha were met with a terrible sight. Speared on two of the spires of the hokage tower were the heads of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. Only one question burned in the heads of all the villagers,

'Who could have done this'.

They still failed to realize that because of their arrogance they created a self fulfilling prophesy. Uzumaki Naruto had only just begun his killing, and it would take an act of Kami herself to stop him. Or perhaps something stronger, for even Kami will tremble at the ferocious and ruthless methods of killing.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Hey thymistacles here, I hope you like this little gore fest fic of mine. For a little while this will probably be the bloodiest chapter. If anyone can guess where I got some of the Kyuubis dialogue in the beginning they will get one free suggestion for the story. That means they can give me one suggestion for the story and I will put it in. That is of course so long as it doesn't mess with the pairing at all. This story will be a NaruHina and nothing short of an act of Kami will change that. The winner will be posted in the next chapter and his/her idea will be integrated into the story. Not much to say except for enjoy and check out my other fics. Oh before I forget, check out the fic Rosario Vampire: Born of Desire co written by CetraTezirit and myself. Please review or flame I don't care which, ja ne.


	2. Kumo Tries Again

Bloody Love

I do not own either Naruto or Friday the 13th so keep those damned lawyers off my ass. I have enough monetary problems without being sued.

"Yo" speaking

'Yo' thinking

"**Yo"** Kyuubi speaking

'**Yo'** Kyuubi thinking

"**Yo"** Kyuubi speaking to Naruto outside of the mindscape

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 2: Kumo Tries Again, Hinata Finds a Savior

............................................................................................................................................................................

It has been five days since the Uchiha massacre, five long fearful days for the villagers of Konoha. The Uchiha clan was just the beginning of the rapidly mounting death toll in the village. In the five days since the massacre more than 250 people have been killed. Those people ranging from common merchants all the way up to ANBU. No one seemed to be safe from the slaughter, and everyone was looking over their shoulders to make sure the killer wasn't targeting hem next.

It was in this time that Kumo decided to sign a peace treaty with Konoha. The only difference in this visit is they were not to go within thirty meters of the Hyuuga district nor could they get within sixty meters of the Hyuuga heiress. Even this though didn't alleviate the fears of Hiashi Hyuuga, clan head and father of Hinata Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga. He didn't trust Kumo as far as he could sneeze, which being a Hyuuga and always proper wasn't very far.

During all this Naruto was sitting in his comfortably small cabin, cleaning his weapons for the next slaughter he was going to commit that night. Unlike what most would think he didn't enjoy killing them, but it did give him a sense of justice for all the shit he had to deal with when he was younger. Keeping count he already killed over 600 people since his awakening. Most of them being from the Uchiha clan, his greatest tormentors, he felt a big swell of pride at being able to pay them back. The only thing that irked him was the two he let live. One was still too young, but in the future he would probably be killed. It was the other though that really confused him. He felt as if he actually knew him, and that he was helped on multiple occasions by him. Still the mystery would be solved in time, all he had to do was wait and waiting is what he was best at.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(With Sarutobi)

"You must find this killer; he can't be allowed to continue. Not only did he kill the Uchiha clan almost to nothing, he has been killing off villagers and shinobi left and right" said a woman in her late sixties with grey hair pulled into a bun.

"Also the estimated power of our village has dropped by almost one sixth, with the death of everyone, and our economy has dropped by 7% due to the deaths of all the merchants" said a man the same age as the woman with short hair and glasses.

"Enough Koharu, Homura. I already know, but there's not much I can do. He killed off an entire squad of ANBU by himself and was nowhere to be found. Meaning he walked away, meaning he has more power than we could ever imagine. Though they were drunk he killed of an entire clan in one night. That alone speaks of his skill, but we also can't find him. He is the type of person who is only see in two instances" said Sarutobi tiredly.

"And what prey tell are those two instances" asked Koharu.

"Either when he wants to be seen, or you are already slated for death" said Sarutobi grimly.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Enter" said Sarutobi as his former teammates left. The door opened to reveal the entourage from Kumo.

"Greetings Hokage sama, I am Ichinose Aki leader of this squad." Said a man in his late thirties with dull blond hair and brown eyes.

"Greetings Aki san, it is a pleasure to have a squad from a soon to be allied village. I assume you know the new rules created for you and your members" asked the hokage.

"Yes, and I must say I am somewhat disappointed that we can't get close to the Hyuuga. You see in Kumo we either make amends face to face, or not at all. I know it seems a little foolish to do that but it helps maintain a sense of friendship" said Aki smiling sadly.

"I understand, but the rules are there and will not be lifted. Hiashi was very adamant about that, and I'm afraid that even after you become full allies you will be allowed nowhere near the Hyuuga. But that wasn't really the new rules I was talking about. Here read this and you will know the new rules" said the hokage handing papers to every member of the 4 man squad.

"These rules seem kind of strict Hokage sama. No disreputable behavior, no loud outbursts, no drinking or any substance abuse, and no sexual activities of any kind. Why exactly are these rules in place hokage sama" asked Aki curiously.

"I'm afraid we have a killer on the loose. He seems to kill those doing such activities as mentioned on the paper. The only ones exempt from the last one are married couples" said the hokage sadly.

"Surely your shinobi are able to take care of him. I mean he couldn't have killed more than a dozen people correct" asked a random member of the group.

"You remember hearing about the Uchiha massacre recently haven't you? (Receives nods from everyone) Well he single handedly did that. Then in the five days proceeding it killed another 250 people. He has proven to be more powerful than several squads of ANBU, and craftier in the shadows than a pack of hunter nins. Until we can find a way to subdue him we need these laws just to survive. He is ruthless and without any inhibitions on killing" said the aged hokage for once looking like his age.

This shocked the Kumo nins to the core. For the hokage to admit that, than the being must be truly powerful. ANBU may not be the most powerful group but they were no slouches either, and to be craftier than a pack of hunter nins was unheard of.

"Hokage sama, have your hunter nins found any traces of the assailant at all" asked another member. He knew if they at least found some traces than it would be like tracking down a very high level nin.

"Unfortunately they found absolutely nothing. When I say craftier I mean he can put them to shame. He killed off a group of hunter nins one by one in front of them and they still failed to catch him. Not even I can find him, nor can I seem to beat him. I went with one of the teams and fought him along with them. It was incredible, the power he wielded. I hit him with numerous jutsu, from earth to wind and he just took it and kept moving. The worst part is, even severing a limb failed to work. After one of the attacks I managed to remove his arm. He disappeared in an instant, and then reappeared behind me. I quickly turned and saw him with both arms completely intact. He used his sword and gave me this wound" said Sarutobi standing up and revealing a large gash on his entire torso ranging from his right shoulder to his left hip. The Kumo nins gasped at the sight of the large wound. It was nearly unheard of for a kage to be injured in combat. It was a true testament to the power of this man.

"We will abide by the rules hokage sama. We thank you for your time and greatly appreciate it. We hope that this time the treaty actually works. Oh I almost forgot here is the most recent list of nukenins from Kumo. They are all S class criminals and should be treated with extreme caution" said Aki handing him a stack of ten papers.

"Thank you is there anything else we should know about these nins" asked Sarutobi as he shuffled through the papers memorizing everything about them.

"Yes, they are a group that believes that they can get back into Kumo by bringing them the Byakugan. Be wary they will most likely attempt to take a main branch member soon" said Aki as he exited the door making Sarutobi pale.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Outside Konoha later that night)

"Alright you guys know the plan. You five go and find a place to hide the Hyuuga while we lay low. After that we take the bitch to Kumo and get our places back" said one man.

"Hey can we mess around with her first. You never said she would have to be in pristine condition" said another with a sick grin on his face.

"Fine, just get us that spot" said the first man as he leapt off with four others.

The remaining five spread out and scoured the forest to try and find a spot that would be perfect to hide. One of them finally found an old cabin near a lake.

"This is black sparrow to flock; I found a remote cabin that seems perfect. Coordinates alpha 33 delta 51. Me and the half flock will scope it out" said the nin who asked if he could rape whomever was brought.

"Confirmed" he heard nine times. He only had to wait for five minutes before they all arrived including the team that went in to get the Hyuuga.

"Oh you got a young one. You know they say that taking the virginity of someone who isn't even in puberty is the most rewarding experience" he said licking his lips as he eyed the girl up.

"Just shut up and let's go" said the first man as they all barged in the cabin.

They all stopped dead when they saw a kid about the same age as their captive. He took one look at the nins and picked up his spear turning to face them with his mask on. It had the kanji for demon on it, and looked intimidating. The former Kumo nins laughed at the sight of the pint sized kid in shinobi gear standing in front of them like he could do anything. Before they could even say a word they were hit with a massive killing intent (now to be referred to as KI) and an unrivaled bloodlust. He thrust the spear forward right through the head of the man that was talking about raping the young girl with them. He left the spear and drew his sword, and before he could move he had thirty kunai sticking out of his chest. He just looked down then back up and continued as if it were nothing. Stunned by the lack of reaction from having so many sharp weapons sticking in him, the former Kumo shinobi didn't react in time and found his head severed from his body. Naruto then went to the next nin and tore open his stomach and pulled out the intestines. While he was still alive he was strangled with his own innards.

"Damn you kid" one of the still living nins. He drew a nodachi and charged Naruto. He cut off his left arm and jumped back satisfied with the thought that the kid would die soon. He was surprised to find that in the instant he took his eyes off Naruto he disappeared. He looked in every direction including up but didn't see him. He heard a cracking and looked down too late as Naruto had his legs caught. He picked him up and flung him with tremendous strength. He landed on the _**blunt**_ end of the spear impaling him right through the heart. Naruto then picked up the spear and swung it with all his strength sending the two dead bodies at the remaining nins. The only one who moved in time was the one holding the Hyuuga child.

"Fuck, this kid is something else" he said while standing on the ceiling. Naruto didn't even glance at him as he swung the sword and cut two of the remaining nins in half. He then thrust the spear through the remaining three while they were still struggling to get up. Naruto then did something the nukenin never expected…he spoke.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am Konohas' self-fulfilling prophesy, and I will make it rain blood on those who have forgotten."

'What is up with this kid' thought the nin as he dropped to the ground. He unceremoniously dropped the girl on the floor and got into a ready stance. He charged Naruto hoping to end this quickly…it had. In a matter of seconds Naruto thrust his hand through his chest and when he pulled it out…he was holding the still beating heart of the nukenin.

"How" was all he could ask before collapsing to the ground dead.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am Konohas' self-fulfilling prophesy, and I will make it rain blood on those who have forgotten."

Naruto walked slowly over to the bound girl. When she saw him coming closer she tried to wiggle away from him. She had seen how he had effortlessly killed the nukenin, and was terrified that she would be next. Tears streamed down her face as he removed the gag around her mouth.

"Please don't kill me" she screamed in terror, trembling. Naruto then did something he had never done before. Something that surprised the girl to no end…he spoke something other than the one phrase.

"I won't kill you. Your heart is too pure to be killed out of petty revenge" he said untying her ropes.

"What will you do to me then" she asked as the things the one nukenin said ran through her mind.

"Nothing. So long as I am around no harm will befall you. Though I wouldn't suggest going back to the village tonight. If you stay in the cabin you'll be safe" he said as he hefted the dead bodies and drug them outside.

"Why shouldn't I go back tonight" she asked still shaking.

"Because there may be more of them. Though I may protect you while you are in my presence, once I am gone you are on your own. After that it's all up to you and the shithole you call a village" he said.

"What do you have against the village? What could it have possibly done to make you say that" she asked her curiosity overcoming her fear.

"This" he replied removing his mask and clothing (sans boxers) and showing her all the disfiguring scars on his body. But worst of all were the three scars on his face. If they were gone he may have been handsome, even for being so young, but with them his looks would hold no appeal to the opposite sex.

He half expected her to be trembling in fear again after he put his clothes on, but instead she launched herself at him and cried into his chest.

"You poor boy. No wonder you hate the village. I'm sorry, I know I can't speak for the ones who did this to you but I'm sorry" she said while hugging him.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I will make the village pay in my own way. For now though I'll wait. However tomorrow I'll take you home…I'm sorry but I never got your name" he said.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, how rude of me. My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I'm very pleased to meet you, especially considering the circumstances" she said with a light blush adorning her cheeks.

"Right, well now that that's over you should get some sleep" he said returning to the table to continue maintaining his weapons.

"What if more of those men try to take me again" she said with her voice shaking in fear.

"I'll stay awake and keep watch" he said not turning around.

"All night" she asked her eyes wide.

"All night" he answered softly.

"Thank you" she said through a yawn falling asleep as the events of the night caught up with her. While she slept Naruto cleaned and let his mind ponder the mystery that was Hinata.

'She must be exhausted from that ordeal. Why should I care though, she's just another villager waiting to be slaughtered. But why do I feel as if she's different? She seems too pure to turn out like them, too kind. Perhaps she _is_ different. But what difference does it make; she'll die on her first real ninja mission anyway? Why does that bother me so much though? Perhaps if I spend more time with her…no. She has a life outside of here. I would just get in the way. But I said I would protect her while she is in my presence, and just because she is in my presence doesn't mean she has to know it…but I want her to know it. I don't know why but I want to be around her, I want to be a part of her life' he thought, coming to the revelation with a start. She was the only person he found that was truly pure. Sure he found people that didn't deserve to be killed, but she was the only one who actually deserved to be protected. In other words she was a light in the abyss.

While he was thinking this Hinata was tossing and turning while trying to deal with a nightmare. She woke up with a scream, and a cold sweat covered her body. She shivered as tears ran down her face.

"Are you alright" asked Naruto startling her with his sudden appearance. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn she heard actual concern in his voice.

"Yes it was just a nightmare" she said as she shivered again.

"Do you want to talk about it" he asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"It was just about what would have happened if you weren't here. I swear I felt all the pain, the violation, the fear. I don't care what the village thinks of you, I don't care if my family misses me they already hate me, please just let me stay here with you. I don't ever want to feel like that again. I never want to feel that fear, thinking I would never have another choice in my life. Please" she begged as she cried into his chest. He held her tightly but not enough to hurt her. It hurt him to realize that she felt this way, and the true impact of his actions hit him then. She was hated just like him, but she somehow retained her purity. He helped her when no one else would. It made him wonder just how bad things truly were for her.

"Hinata I need you to answer some questions honestly for me. Firstly does your father hit you for any reason other than sparing" he asked.

"No, but he doesn't exactly pull his punches" she said sadly.

"Ok, does anyone else hit you for any reason other than sparing" he asked.

"Yes" she said in defeat.

"Who" he asked his anger rising.

"The clan elders, and a few of the more spiteful branch members" she said tears building in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for you Hinata. But I have to take you back to your family tomorrow. But know this; I have come to a decision. From now on, you need never fear what lies ahead of you. You need never fear a strike to your back. For even if you can't see me, I will be near you always, hiding in the shadows and protecting you from afar. You are the only person to have gained my respect, and for that I will keep you safe" said Naruto as he softly stroked her hair.

"Will you stay with me while I sleep" she asked.

"Of course, I'll be in a chair right beside you the whole time" he said.

"No I meant will you lie in bed with me. Your presence comforts me, and I feel safe in your embrace. I want to feel that the whole time I sleep" she said.

"As you wish" he said pulling back the covers and slipped in with her. The second he settled in she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He in turn embraced her to him and slowly stroked her back. In a matter of seconds she was fast asleep again. Naruto true to his word stayed awake all night holding her and keeping watch for any potential enemies.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Hokage tower that moment)

"Hokage sama we have an emergency" yelled Hyuuga Hiashi as he barged right into the hokages office his eyes wide with fear.

"Hiashi calm down, what's the problem" asked the aged hokage.

"My daughter has been kidnapped again. I don't know how, but it must have been those bastards from Kumo" yelled Hiashi in a rage.

"I'm afraid that's not possible Hiashi" said Sarutobi.

"Why is that" asked Hiashi activating his Kekkei Genkai thy Byakugan.

"Because they are standing right behind you" said Sarutobi.

"Hokage sama, my team and I felt a familiar chakra. We believe it may have been those nukenin we warned you about" said Aki with real concern in his voice.

"What nukenin" asked Hiashi.

"Ten S class nukenin from Kumo that believe giving the village the Byakugan will allow them to return with honor" said Aki sadly.

"We must find them NOW" yelled Hiashi furiously as he read the papers.

"Why" asked one of the less knowledgeable members of the Kumo team.

"Three of these bastards are known child molesters. If they have my daughter than there's no telling what they may be doing to her" said Hiashi as he bolted out the window.

"You heard the man, MOVE IT" yelled Aki as he leapt after Hiashi. The rest of the entourage followed swiftly after. Sarutobi sounded the alarms and sent all of his available shinobi out to find her.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Morning several hours later)

"Hokage sama we have found no traces of the Hyuuga heiress, but we did find faint traces of the nukenin. Unfortunately the trail was too cold to follow. They may possibly be half way to Kumo by now" said an ANBU with an inu (dog) mask.

"I understand Inu. Dismissed" said Sarutobi as he slumped into his chair.

"Hokage sama, all is not lost" said Aki as he entered the office beside Hiashi both looking exhausted.

"And how exactly is that" asked an Irritated Hiashi.

"I sent a summon kestrel to Kumo with a note about the heiress. If and when those bastards return, they will be captured and executed. Then we can return the heiress right away" said Aki as he slumped into an open chair.

"But by that time it will be too late. My daughter will have lost her innocence and will be banished from the clan" said Hiashi as he broke down and cried.

"What do you mean Hiashi sama" asked Aki.

"The Hyuuga elders enacted an old law that was supposed to be rescinded. The law states that any Hyuuga that is not a virgin when they are to be married then they will not be a Hyuuga at all. The instant it is discovered that she is no longer pure she will be banished and I will never get to see her again" said Hiashi as his tears flowed in greater amounts.

"All is not lost though Hiashi, there is still hope that she will return unscathed" said the aged hokage as a thought occurred to him. It was a long shot but still possible.

"What hope is there" asked Hiashi miserably.

"The killer that has been plaguing us for over five days now" said Sarutobi.

"Great my daughter will be killed instead of raped" said Hiashi sarcastically in anger.

"No she will not. I did some studying on the killer and I found something out" said Sarutobi as he seemed to be filled with new energy.

"What is it" asked Aki hoping for good news.

"The killer won't kill indiscriminately. He has only ever killed children in the Uchiha massacre, but in the days proceeding it hasn't touched a single child. If Hinata is anywhere near him she will be safe" said Sarutobi happily.

"But she doesn't know her way around the forest. I never taught her yet so she will be lost" said Hiashi in dismay.

"First we should find a way to confirm that she has even been saved before we try figure out what to do about finding her" said Aki.

"Hmm, follow me. If I'm correct we should find the answer to that question in town square" said Sarutobi almost certain of what he was going to see.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Five minutes later in the center of Konoha (town square))

"What exactly should we be looking for Hokage sama" asked Hiashi curiously.

"That" said Sarutobi pointing and smiling. They all looked at where he was pointing and nearly gagged at the sight. All ten of the nukenin were strung up by their intestines with their bodies torn to shreds.

"The killer is certainly brutal. But most of these injuries seem to have been made post mortem" said Aki.

"Yes but to the untrained eye it looks like they were still alive when this happened. Perhaps a way to say that if you follow in their footsteps this is the fate you will suffer" said Hiashi.

"Yes and now all we need to do is find Hinata and everything will be fine" said Sarutobi happily.

"But this is still no guarantee that she is unharmed. My poor daughter, if anything happened to her than I can do nothing to protect her" said Hiashi tears welling in his eyes again.

"TOU SAN" was heard behind them. They all turned in unison to see Hinata running as fast as she could and leaping into his arms.

"Hinata? Oh my precious daughter, I'm so glad you're alright. Did those men hurt you at all? Did they touch you in any way" asked Hiashi after he hugged her tightly.

"No they didn't. I was saved by my new friend. He saved me and then protected me all night. He is really kind and sweet and…" she started only to stop as she saw the Kumo entourage. The second she saw them her eyes widened and she started shaking and quickly backed away from them.

"Hinata what's..." started Hiashi only for her to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as tears of fear streamed down her face. Before anyone could blink Naruto appeared between the Kumo entourage and Hinata his spear held at the ready. Sarutobis' eyes widened at the name. He just couldn't believe that Naruto could be the killer.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am Konohas' self-fulfilling prophesy, and I will make it rain blood on those who have forgotten" said Naruto without taking his eyes off the Kumo nins.

"Wait, there is no way you are Uzumaki Naruto. He was a kind sweet boy that wouldn't hurt a fly even when he was being beaten" said Sarutobi angrily.

"What should we do hokage sama. If he is the killer than he is more powerful than even you" said Hiashi as he got into the advanced Jyuuken stance.

"I don't know if he really is the killer than we are screwed. Check his identity with your Byakugan. If we know who it is we may just find his weakness" said Sarutobi in a low whisper. Hiashi listened but balked and fell on his ass.

"What is it Hiashi sama" asked Aki confused as he slid into his fighting stance.

"My Byakugan has absolutely no effect. I can't see through his cloths. I can't see his tenketsu. I can't see anything from him" said Hiashi his voice showing the first traces of fear.

"Tou san why are you helping those Kumo nin. They tried to kidnap and rape me" said Hinata with betrayal lacing her voice.

"No Hinata those were nukenin. Shinobi who abandoned their village. They have nothing to do with the Kumo nin behind me" said Hiashi who hoped she would understand.

"Fine, but I want Naruto to stay with me. I trust him to keep me safe" she said as she stepped forward.

"Hinata for the last time that is not Naruto" said the hokage raising his voice in annoyance. She just looked to Naruto who nodded to the unasked question. He raised his hand up to the mask and slowly removed it. When Sarutobi saw his face his eyes widened and he fainted from the shock of it.

"I guess he really is Naruto" said Hiashi with a shrug to his shoulders.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Hey everybody, thymistacles here. First off please please please forgive me for the lack of activity. I have had some massive computer problems that are severely slowing my progress. I'm trying my best to fix the problem but prospects look very bleak. Secondly I have a few new story ideas that I'm working on so that is slowing me down a little. But never fear everything will work out in the end. Please review or flame I don't care which, ja ne.


	3. Naruto, the Council

Bloody Love

I do not own either Naruto or Friday the 13th so keep those damned lawyers off my ass. I have enough monetary problems without being sued.

"Yo" speaking

'Yo' thinking

"**Yo"** Kyuubi speaking

'**Yo'** Kyuubi thinking

"**Yo"** Kyuubi speaking to Naruto outside of the mindscape

* * *

Chapter 3: Naruto the Council, Starting the Academy, and a Surprising Night

* * *

Sarutobi was a man who prided himself on his constitution. He could look at anything and not be effected by it. So it came as a huge shock to him when he started to wake up and remembered that he had fainted.

"Oh my head" he grumbled as he slowly rises up.

"Hokage sama are you all right" asked Hiashi in concern.

"I will be when I can figure out why my head is throbbing so much" he replied rubbing his temples.

"Very well hokage sama, but you must call a council meeting" said Hiashi happily.

"Why" Sarutobi asked confused.

"Because the killer won't be plaguing Konoha anymore" said Hiashi with a shit eating grin.

"What? How" was all Sarutobi could ask.

"Hinata asked him to stop killing the villagers and he did. He listens to her almost like a servant or slave, but he doesn't need to. It's like she has absolute power over him" said Hiashi his grin getting wider.

"Meaning" asked Sarutobi.

"Meaning two things. Firstly the fate of the entire village rests in her hands. And secondly I don't have to worry about her safety ever again" said Hiashi his grin getting so wide it looked as if it would split his face in half.

"Alright Hiashi, go and wait in the council chamber with Hinata. I'll go and gather the rest of the old bastards" said Sarutobi with a sigh.

* * *

(Council chamber 30 minutes later)

"Sarutobi why have you called us at this ungodly hour? Not all of us are shinobi that can go days without sleep" complained Haruno Saya from the civilian council.

"I called so that Hiashi can make a small announcement" said Sarutobi, shoving all the pressure on Hiashi.

"Very well hokage sama. As you know there is a killer that has been plaguing Konoha for the past six nights. Well he shall never bother us again, thanks completely to my eldest daughter" said Hiashi with a smile of pride directed at her.

"WHAT HOW COULD THAT LITTLE WEAKLING STOP A KILLER THAT BESTED THE HOKAGE" yelled Saya in annoyance. She had always held a great hatred for the women of the Hyuuga clan for being more beautiful than her. Hyuuga Hitomi was said to be the most beautiful of her generation and Hinata seems to be almost like a clone of her mother at that age.

"I will ask you only once Haruno lower your voice and refrain from insulting my daughter or else it will be the end of you" said Hiashi with a slight hint of fear in his voice his eyes darting around madly as if looking for something not even his Byakugan could see.

"And why should I do that. It's true she is a weakling and an ugly little whore of one at that. You should just kill her off now and save our enemies the trouble…" she started on her rant only to stop in mid sentence as a drip sounded throughout the room. They all looked around trying to find the source of the sound only to stop as Saya started shrieking in pain. When all eyes were on her they noticed a large red splotch growing on her abdomen right around the area of her uterus. She fell off her chair clutching at the wound as a figure stood tall behind her. Well tall for an 8 year old boy anyways. He just raised his dripping spear to finish her off when…

"NARUTO STOP" Hinata yelled. Immediately he stopped and lowered the spear before putting it on his back. Once it was secure he walked over to Hinata bowed once and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Ha I knew that little bitch lied she was never strong enough to kill that bastard" said Saya through gritted teeth as ANBU came out and began medical jutsu to heal the wound.

"Haruno I never said she killed him. In fact I would never even consider killing her only friend and protector" said Hiashi his shit eating grin back in place.

"HE'S WHAT" yelled everyone except for Hinata, Hiashi, and Sarutobi.

"It is just as Hiashi says. Naruto protected Hinata from being brutally raped, and protected her all through the same night. He became her friend, and vowed to always protect her even at the cost of his unkillable existence" said Sarutobi with a wide grin himself.

"But how can this be" asked Danzo his one eye wide with fear.

"We don't know ask Hinata" said Sarutobi. They all turned to Hinata expectantly who just shrugged in return.

"He never told me. Maybe…Naruto kun would you please come out here and tell us why you chose to protect me" asked Hinata making everyone sweat drop. To their immense surprise though he fell from the ceiling right in front of Hinata.

"I choose to protect her because she is the only truly pure soul in the village. Because she is truly pure even though she has faced an existence similar to mine, she earned my respect" said Naruto, but before he could disappear again Hinata grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Please stay here. I feel more comfortable with you by my side, and would greatly appreciate it" she asked looking straight into his eyes. He just nodded and stood slightly to her left his hand always near a weapon in the event of an attack.

"So she really can control him" said Danzo with a glint in his one eye.

'What are you planning you old goat' thought Sarutobi.

"Esteemed council members, I petition that Hyuuga Hinata and her bodyguard be submitted to my root program, so we can turn them into the ultimate living weapon for Konoha to use at its whim" said Danzo with a little bit of drool running down his mouth from greed. Before anybody could even think of speaking Danzo found the point of a sword at his throat.

"If you even think for one second I would let you harm a single hair on her head you are already senile and should be killed here and now. And your root are nothing compared to me" he said spinning and cleaving a root member in half from the head down. Before he split Naruto took his spear and impaled another to the wall, and before the spear even stopped quivering he gutted another with his bare hands before appearing by Hinata in the same position he was in before spear back on his back sword at the ready. Everyone was stunned at the prowess the boy was showing; even Danzo started sweating at the ease in which his men were killed.

"Well I guess that's your answer Danzo, even try touching my daughter and that is what you get. Your men were probably nothing compared to ten S class nukenin, and he killed them all by himself" said Hiashi smugly.

"Effortlessly I might add" piped up Naruto from beside Hinata who had moved to give him a small hug.

"Ok if an S class nin is at the level of a kage than he killed the equivalency of…ten…kages…" said Akimichi Choza as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"I petition that we leave Hyuuga Hinata alone, and never piss her off under penalty of death" said Nara Shukaku with sweat beading his brow as he stood in his haste.

"I second the motion" said Yamanaka Inoichi standing beside his long time friend and teammate.

"All agreed" asked Sarutobi, as numerous hands raised.

"All opposed" he asked, as only five hands were raised. The motion was carried by a vote of 15 to five.

"Motion carried, Hyuuga Hinata is not to be angered under penalty of death. Hinata you can go to the academy now, and have a good day" said Sarutobi in his grandfatherly way.

"Good bye hokage sama. Good bye tou san I love you" said Hinata as she ran off happily with Naruto right behind.

"I love you too dear, and be good" said Hiashi smiling at his daughters' exuberance. Everyone was just staring at him as if he had grown a second head. The Hyuuga Hiashi, the cold hearted, emotionless, uncaring bastard…was being nice. To the daughter his clan thought weak no less. Inuzuka Tsume decided to make her thoughts known at this point.

"Ok Hiashi while you're still off your meds can I get you to sign this marriage contract to my son for your daughter" said Tsume as she pulled out the contract and handed it to him. He took it and read it. As he read through it is smile got smaller and smaller until it was a look of pure rage.

"NO I WILL NEVER SIGN THIS PEACE OF SHIT CONTRACT THAT WILL TURN MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER INTO A HORNY BOYS PLAYTHING" yelled Hiashi as he ripped the contract into tiny shreds and then did the impossible…he set it aflame with a single glare. Turning his attention to Tsume she just looked incensed that he would rip up a contract she had worked so hard to make.

"What the fuck was wrong with the contract" she asked angrily.

"It turns my daughter into a piece of meat that your son can screw all he wants and then screw any and all other women that catch his fancy and she can't do anything about it. Then there is the fact that says once she gives him a son he can take the kids and leave her without having to do anything to compensate for her loss" said Hiashi in a rage.

"And that's all your daughter will be good for. Breeding stock with a strong shinobi like my son is sure to be" said Tsume arrogantly. Hiashi just got a maniacal grin on his face.

"Oh Naruto" he called. To everyone's surprise he appeared.

"I though only your daughter can control him" said Danzo in shock.

"She can but I can call him. Now Naruto since I'm sure you are eager to get back to Hinata I have a quick mission for you. If a boy named Inuzuka Kiba tries to come onto Hinata or bugs her in any way that she starts to become exasperated I would like you to remove what separates him from the female gender" said Hiashi his grin turning into one that would make Kenpachi Zaraki (from Bleach) proud. It was a sadistic smile that made everyone shiver.

"If you even touch my son you will start a war with the entire Inuzuka clan. The entire Hyuuga clan will suffer because of it" threatened Tsume in a last ditch effort to save her sons twig and two berries.

"Than I guess the Inuzuka will suffer the same fate as the Uchiha" said Naruto as he vanished again. The council just sat there digesting what was said.

"Tsume you are royally fucked up the ass" said Shukaku as he shook his head. Everyone just nodded their assent as they got back to business.

* * *

(At the academy 15 minutes later)

Hinata ran n just before the final bell rung. She was panting and out of breath, but had a smile on her face that was comparable to the sun.

"Hinata you cut it kind of close there, do you mind explaining" asked Umino Iruka, the teacher of the class.

"Hai Iruka sensei. I'm very sorry but I was needed at a council meeting of great importance. I was only just let out fifteen minutes ago" said Hinata her smile getting even wider.

"What was the council meeting about that you were required to be there" inquired Tao Mizuki the assistant teacher.

"It was a matter of village security. Last night I was kidnapped by several high class nukenin, and rescued before they could rape me. They wanted me there to confirm something" said Hinata her smile never faltering even when she spoke of being potentially raped.

"Umm…ok Hinata umm…are you sure you want to be here today? Wouldn't you prefer to spend the day at home, you were just through a very traumatic experience" asked Iruka who was a little perturbed by her current reaction to what happened. He just figured she was in one of the stages of shock.

"No I'm perfectly fine. Besides I have a very special guardian angel with me, and I know he will always keep me safe" she said as she went to take her seat. Unknown to her Naruto in the shadows was sporting a fierce blush at her words. No one would have been able to see it because of his mask, but you could easily feel the heat from a foot away.

'She thinks I'm an angel? Even with all the horrible deeds I've committed since listening to mother' thought Naruto to himself. Before he realized what was happening a true smile crept up onto his face. He for the first time in his entire life was happy. But that happiness soon turned to anger as he saw somebody getting a little too comfortable around _his_ Hinata.

'Wait did I just think of Hinata as mine? Hmm maybe Hiashi will be able to explain it to me later, but for now to work' thought Naruto to himself.

Meanwhile with Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba a source of extreme annoyance for her had decided that she needed comforting in a way only he could give.

"Hey Hime sorry to hear about your getting kidnapped again. Come here and let your man make all the bad feelings go away" said the boy with short spiky brown hair and a wild face with red triangles, as he put his arm around Hinatas' waist much to her consternation.

"Kiba san, I would appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself. I am not nor will I ever be your 'Hime', and I do not appreciate you trying to grope me while I sit here trying to listen to the lecture by Iruka sensei. Besides why would I want someone who couldn't even handle a newly minted genin, when I have someone that could kill a kage" said Hinata as she shoved Kibas' hand away from her core.

"You lie, now just shut up and accept me" yelled Kiba in a rage.

"No" she replied defiantly. Kiba lost it at that one word. He pulled back his hand and sent it sailing forward right towards Hinatas' face. Before Iruka or anybody else could move they heard a resounding crack, of skin on skin.

Hinata just sat there with her hand covering her face, a bruise making itself known. Before anybody could react an immense killing intent filled the entire room forcing everybody except for Hinata to the ground. Kiba then found himself being lifted off the ground with his face coming less than an inch from a white ANBU style mask with the kanji for demon on the forehead.

"How dare you strike her? You a filthy mutt would dare to defile her with your perverse touch. I should have listened to Hiashi sooner but no I just had to give you a chance. Well I'll never make that same mistake again, say good bye to being a man" said Naruto in raw anger. Before anyone could even think he pulled out his sword and slashed at Kiba. He angled the blade just so; that the only thing it cut was Kibas reproductive organs. Kiba was effectively turned into a girl. It was at that moment that Sasuke got a good look at the masked figure. He recognized him in that very instant.

"NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME. YOU KILLED MY ENTIRE CLAN, STAY AWAY" he yelled as a wet spot made itself known on the front of his pants. Naruto just looked at him and started to remove his mask. He barely got half way before Sasuke passed out from fear. Naruto just finished removing his mask while shaking his head.

"YOU?!? DIE YOU FUCKING DEMON" yelled Mizuki as he threw a giant shuriken right at Naruto. It hit him square in the chest and knocked him back a few feet.

"NARUTO KUN" yelled Hinata worry clear on her face. It was unfounded however as Naruto just looked at the shuriken before pulling it out. He looked at it a little more while everyone was stunned that he was still standing. Naruto suddenly got a huge grin on his face as he started spinning the shuriken in his hand (think like Mizuki did in the first episode). He got it spinning faster than anyone thought would be possible, it was so fast the air moving around it sounded like an industrial fan. Naruto rushed at Mizuki in the blink of an eye. He ducked down and made an uppercut motion from below. Mizuki just stood there stunned, but then a huge grin split his face.

"HA IT LOOKS LIKE YOU MISSED YOU BA…" he started only to stop in mid sentence.

"Mizuki are you alright" asked Iruka curious about his long time friend. Without his facial expression changing in the least Mizuki fell to either side…cut completely in half. His innards spilled out of his lifeless body painting the floor red.

"Hey Hinata chan, do you think your father will let me keep this" asked Naruto with a huge grin on his face as he held up the shuriken. He never got an answer as Hinata charged forward and enveloped him in the fiercest hug she could muster.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I was terrified I would lose you. You're the only person I can actually feel safe with. Just…please" she said as she wept silent tears into his chest. Naruto for his part just dropped the shuriken in shock. He then embraced her back, gently rocking back and forth in a comforting manner. His mask appeared in his left hand out of nowhere and he put it on while slowly pushing Hinata behind him and drew his spear. Not even a second later Itachi burst through the door with a look of worry on his face. He took one look at Naruto and started a sequence of seals that would produce the strongest fire jutsu he could manage. However before he could finish Naruto threw a scroll at him like a kunai. Catching it out of reflex, he opened the scroll and got a huge smirk on his face. He turned to thank Naruto but both he and Hinata were gone. Itachi however just couldn't stop grinning. He finally had the proof that the majority of the Uchiha clan were traitors. He walked away whistling a happy tune heading for the hokage tower to unveil his information.

* * *

(Later that night at the Hyuuga compound)

Hiashi stood outside his eldest daughters' door a look of worry and indecision on his face. Earlier his daughter had come home in the arms of Naruto crying and clinging to him like white on rice and a paper plate in a snowstorm (sorry I couldn't resist the Major Payne movie reference. Listening to the song Snowstorm really doesn't help either though. (If you want to hear the song just type Snowstorm in on YouTube and look for something with Mizore and Snowstorm in the title. It's a really good song when you listen to it)). He stood with his arm raised prepared to knock, when the door opened by itself.

"Hello tou san come in" said Hinata in an almost depressed voice.

"Hinata tell me what's wrong" asked Hiashi in a kind fatherly voice.

"Do you promise you won't laugh" she asked.

"Of course" he replied instantly. Hinata just sighed as she gathered her courage.

"I think I'm in love with Naruto" she said in a small quiet voice. Hiashis' eyes widened in surprise. He was expecting a multitude of answers but that was not among them. But even worse, he realized he couldn't play the overprotective father role. Well he could but it would be pointless. The boy his daughter fell in love with was legions stronger than him so any and all threats would be seen as empty as they truly were. Hiashi cried anime tears for a few seconds before he regained his composure.

"But what has you depressed about that" he asked knowing there had to be more.

"I almost lost him today. Mizuki sensei tried to kill him when he removed his mask. He was hit in the chest with a giant shuriken, and I thought for a moment he would fall over dead. Then there is the fact that I know he doesn't even know what love is as he never felt it before either from a family or someone else. And on top of all that even if he did, I don't know if he would reciprocate my feelings" said Hinata with tears streaming slowly down her face.

"Is Naruto here now" asked Hiashi who only get a no.

"I asked him to check up on Hanabi, because I knew you wanted to talk with me about earlier" she replied.

"I understand. Good night my dear, have sweet dreams and I'll see you in the morning" he said as he got up.

"Good night tou san" she said as she prepared to go to bed.

"I'll send Naruto in, in a little bit" he said receiving a nod. Hiashi walked to his study a look of severe concentration on his face. He got there opened the door closed it and plopped down on his chair exhausted.

"Hiashi sama, there is an important matter I would like to discuss with you" said a voice he recognized as Narutos'.

"Ah Naruto just the man I was hoping to see. First off I would like to say that if I were able, I would kick your ass into the next century for making my daughter cry" started Hiashi.

"That was unintentional, and I plan on making it up to her somehow" said Naruto.

"Be that as it may. What did you want to speak about anyway" he asked his curiosity piqued now that it actually registered that Naruto had sought _him_ out.

"Today while watching over Hinata, I saw a boy wrap his arm around her waist and it instilled a rage the likes of which I never knew before. Then I thought of your daughter in a possessive manner. Finally when I saw the boy strike her I wanted to do so much more than just what you asked. I wanted to torture him until hell seemed like a relief" said Naruto his anger mixing with his confusion.

"Did you feel as if your heart was ready to burst with sorrow when she started crying" asked Hiashi sitting up excited now.

"Yes, and it soared with joy when she called me her guardian angel" said Naruto with a small smile behind his mask.

"Naruto kun I know exactly what the matter is" said Hiashi startling Naruto with the sudden suffix to his name.

"You do? What is it" he asked.

"You are in love with my daughter, as she is with you" said Hiashi a huge grin spreading on his face again.

"What" asked Naruto.

"You…Are…In…Love…With…My…Daughter" said Hiashi emphasizing each word.

"But what should I do then" he asked never having loved anything before.

"You go to her man. Hold her close, kiss her, and comfort her in her distress. You must become the pillar from which she draws stability. You must be the well from which she draws strength. You must be the wall that shields her from the elements" said Hiashi standing in his elation.

"What will you do" he asked confused.

"I will stay here and set up a marriage contract so the bastard council can't try to marry her off to some daimyo for political power. GO MAN" yelled Hiashi happily. And go he did. He raced through the compound at speeds far too dangerous for everyday travel. Before he knew it he was standing in front of Hinatas door.

He opened the door to see her sitting in bed with a depressed look on her face trying to read a book. He saw it was a sappy romance novel that teenagers read to try and cheer themselves up. It obviously wasn't working for her but he knew what would.

He quickly removed his mask and dropped it to the ground, alerting Hinata to his presence. Before she could react Naruto had her in a fierce hug with his forehead resting on her own staring straight into her lavender eyes.

"Naruto kun, what are you mmph" she asked her last word being muffled by Narutos lips on her own. She was in shock at the moment but enjoying the feeling.

"I love you Hyuuga Hinata. Now and forever" said Naruto after he broke the kiss.

"And I you, my glorious angel" she replied with tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Anything you want, just ask and it is yours" he said.

"Than just hold me through the night" she said happily.

"Always my Hinata. Always" he replied as he laid her gently in the bed and followed in quickly after. So they slept, in a gentle lovers embrace. Sharing the warmth and comfort given from something as simple as human contact.

* * *

Hey all thymistacles here. I'm happy to report that some of my writers block is gone. But then it came back with a vengeance. Of course there are still a few technical problems, but that was mostly solved by me getting a laptop for myself. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that little bit of NaruHina fluff. I just couldn't help it; I mean the shot was wide open so I took it. Well I'll see you next time, review or flame I don't care which, ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

TEMP HIATUS. I have decided to take a small break from all of my fictions and reread my older ones to make corrections to them. I intend a massive overhaul to the older chapters and will update them after I have finished.


	5. Notice

There comes a time in every man's life where they must admit that they are unable to continue on. It is with the deepest regret, that I have come to this time. I have found that I am unable to continue writing all of my stories, and as such I must end some of them. But fear not my faithful readers, for I am not without a plan. Simply because I have lost my muse does not mean the stories will remain unfinished. As such the following stories have been put up for adoption: A Promise Kept, Naruto: Succubi King, The Rose of Metal, The Dragon and the Horse, Meitantei Shinobi, and Bloody Love.

If anyone wants to adopt the mentioned stories please PM me and I'll give you the rights (first come first serve).


	6. Adopted

Congratulations go out to Kage Bijuu who was the first person to adopt any of my stories. His particular selection happened to be Bloody Love. I hope you will treat him with the same respect you all did me. Thank you Ja ne.


End file.
